


I Didn't Listen

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [133]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I wasn’t going to show up.”  Jaden spoke, taking a little pleasure in seeing him jump, “I was resolved not to. Every bone trying to slow me, every voice in my head screaming don’t.”
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jaden Schwartz
Series: Tumblr Prompts [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 8





	I Didn't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Jaden sighed as he opened his suitcase, phone lighting up with the reminder of the unopened text that had come through as soon as he took his phone off airplane mode.

Kane: Meet me at the top of Willis Tower. 9pm. There will be someone waiting to let you in.

And Jaden had every intention of taking a shower and going to bed. He had no intentions of taking a shower and getting in a cab to meet up with his ex-boyfriend. There were reasons he and Patrick didn’t work out - starting with the distance and ending with Patrick being a flirt and liking to make Jaden jealous. It wasn’t a healthy relationship.

And yet, as he got out of the shower, he found himself putting on his nice jeans and a white button up.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered, slipping his room key into his wallet and shoving the wallet into his pocket, ordering an Uber as he put his coat on.

He thought about stopping by Petro’s room to let him know where he was going but he didn’t need a rational voice at the moment.

Stepping out of the Uber, he took one more breath to stop himself from getting right back in the car and going back to the hotel. 

True to Patrick’s word, there was someone waiting to let him in and he was able to enter the elevator quickly as the tower was now closed to visitors. And he spent the entire ride to the skydeck telling himself that he could hear out whatever Patrick had to say.

He stepped off the elevator and onto the floor, finding Patrick at the window facing Lake Michigan.

“I wasn’t going to show up.” Jaden spoke, taking a little pleasure in seeing him jump, “I was resolved not to. Every bone trying to slow me, every voice in my head screaming don’t.”

“But?” Patrick prompted, holding his hand out and grinning when Jaden took it, the older man lacing their fingers together as he pulled Jaden closer to him.

“But I didn’t listen. I followed my heart because I love you.” Jaden replied honestly, cupping Patrick’s cheek with his free hand and taking in the man he had missed so much, “I can’t deny that our path has been complicated, but in the end, love makes everything simple.”

Patrick smiled softly and brought Jaden’s hand up, brushing his lips over his knuckles, “I love you, too. The past couple of months have sucked.”

“We have a lot we need to talk about before we dive back into something.” Jaden reminded him gently, “We need to take it slow this time.”

“We do.” Patrick nodded, letting go of Jaden’s hand in favor of wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and pulling him closer. They both gazed out at the Lake, basking in each other’s presence until Patrick said, “I guess, since we’re taking it slow, you coming home with me is out of the question.”

Jaden tried to hide his smile at that as he said, “I have morning skate tomorrow anyway. Also, I didn’t tell anyone where I was going and the last thing you want is Pear to show up at your place thinking you kidnapped me.”

“Overdramatic jackass.” Patrick rolled his eyes and pressed his face into Jaden’s neck, “When do you fly out?”

“Morning after the game.” Jaden replied.

“Let me take you out to dinner after.” 

“As long as it’s not deep-dish ‘pizza’.”

Patrick laughed at the audible air quotes around the word “pizza”.

“Deal,” Patrick agreed, “We can pick up some Thai, take it back to my place.”

“Thought we were taking it slow?”

“We need to talk and I think we need to do it face-to-face and where we can’t be overheard.”

“Look at you, being the mature one.”

“I’m the one who messed it up. I should be the one to fix it.”

“We both messed up.”

“I made you feel like you weren’t enough.”

“I’m not good at showing my emotions.”

“Jaden -”

“We’re both to blame for things going wrong.”

“So...we’re giving this another try? For real?”

“For real.”

Jaden turned in Patrick’s arms and kissed him softly, pulling away and pushing Patrick’s hair back.

“Do I look sexy with my hair pushed back?” Patrick grinned tensingly.

“It is an improvement.” Jaden teased, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling out of Patrick’s arms.

“No.” Patrick whined, reaching out to pull him back.

“I should get back to the hotel before someone notices I’m missing.”

“Fine.” Patrick sighed, pulling him back into him to kiss him one more time before letting him go, lacing their fingers together and leading him back to the elevator.

Patrick waited inside as Jaden got into an Uber, watching the car until it was out of sight before calling his own. 

This wasn’t going to be easy, but they could make it work out. It would be better this time. Because Patrick wasn’t going to let Jaden walk away. Not again. He was all in this time.


End file.
